


Happy Hatching Day

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bad Jokes, Based on a Tumblr Post, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Family, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Jokes, Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Keith and Shiro are Siblings, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-23
Packaged: 2019-01-22 01:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Happy Birthday Keith - 10/23After finding out he's part Galra, Keith is questioning every joke Shiro has ever made.Oneshot/drabble





	Happy Hatching Day

It was Keith's birthday, and finally he was legally an adult. It was an understatement to say he was happy to be eighteen. But more than that he was happy to spend the day with his friends. 

Wow, that sounded corny even as it came out of his mouth. Yikes. 

"Happy Hatching Day," Shiro said cheerfully as he came down the hall and into the kitchen. Keith in turn rolled his eyes but he couldn't help but give a little smile too. 

"Haha, very funny, Shiro." 

Shiro glanced behind him and winked. Suddenly though, Keith froze. 

"Wait! Shiro?"

He didn't look back again though. 

After finding out he was part Galra, Keith had been questioning every joke Shiro had ever made. 


End file.
